The Yale Occupational and Environmental Medicine Program (YOEMP) under the Department of Internal Medicine at the Yale University School of Medicine provide comprehensive training for physicians in occupational and environmental medicine (OEM). This postgraduate training program was established in 1985, and first granted NIOSH-sponsored fellowships in 1988. In 1989, it was accredited by the ACGME, and it remains a fully accredited training program. The explicit goal of the program is to train physicians to be qualified, board eligible Occupational and Environmental Medicine clinicians as well as future teachers of occupational and environmental medicine. In addition, a select group of trainees receive further training to become scientific investigators in the field. The Yale Occupational and Environmental Medicine residency program offers an integrated 2-year academic and practicum program leading to board eligibility for certification in Occupational Medicine by the American Board of Preventive Medicine and a Masters of Public Health degree (MPH) through the Yale School of Public Health. There is an optional third year of training for additional research experience. The program is currently approved for a total of 4 positions, 2 per year. [unreadable] [unreadable] In the first year, trainees receive intensive training in the clinical aspects of occupational and environmental Medicine. Formal coursework is begun during this year, along with participation in a wide range of enrichments provided by faculty and staff of the program which sponsors and supervises all aspects of the training. During the second year, residents complete their academic work and undertake a research project leading to a Masters in Public Health degree through the Yale School of Public Health. Varying degrees of additional clinic experience may be added, as well as block and elective rotations with corporate and government organizations to complete the practicum phase of the training. Throughout the training, emphasis is placed on the scientific basis of Occupational and Environmental Medicine practice, and preparation for careers in teaching and research. The additional third year of training is offered to provide candidates seeking academic and research careers adequate experience. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]